


A Surprise Welcome (And A Welcome Surprise)

by swanqueenandviolets



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emma/Regina/The Evil Queen, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenandviolets/pseuds/swanqueenandviolets
Summary: Regina was checking her out. Blatantly.Okay, so not Regina. The Evil Queen, Emma corrected herself — was checking her out.But still.What was the difference?“Well, hello. Come to play, blondie?”
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 134





	A Surprise Welcome (And A Welcome Surprise)

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a quick, 100-word drabble. But it turned into this.

Regina was checking her out. _Blatantly._

Emma had shown up at the mansion for something — she couldn’t even remember now. To pick up one of Mary Margaret’s casserole dishes, maybe? One of Henry’s textbooks? Something like that. 

Only, the woman who opened the door wasn’t who she’d been expecting, and all rational thought had flown from her mind.

Dark, severe makeup, hair pulled up in an elaborate updo, and standing several inches taller than Emma was used to on thigh high stiletto boots. She was dressed in a lavishly embroidered dress that emphasized her hips. Her breasts were pushed up by an elaborate corset.

And, fuck, did she look incredible.

Okay, so not Regina. The Evil Queen, Emma corrected herself — was checking her out. 

But _still._

What was the difference? 

The brunette’s eyes raked over Emma’s body, lingering on her chest and then on her legs, her red-painted lips slightly parted. She was toying with her hair, fingers tangled in the end of a long, curled ponytail, and as she met Emma’s eyes again she tossed it over her shoulder with a smirk. 

“Well, hello. Come to play, blondie?” 

Emma let out a strangled noise. Her jaw was hanging open, she was sure of it. And that was embarrassing, but she didn’t really care at the moment. She swallowed and opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Really, she wasn’t sure what she’d intended to say, but she was cut off by Regina. Mayor Regina? Her Regina —

 _Her_ Regina? 

The Regina that was not currently wearing a corset, she settled on. (The Regina whose cleavage was not currently wholly distracting, that was.) The Regina that was not currently eye fucking her like she wanted to straddle her and rip off her clothes and then —

That Regina. Yeah. 

“Stop that!” Regina hissed, reprimanding her other half from behind her, from within the entryway to the mansion. 

“No,” the Queen replied, smirk splitting into a playful grin. Without warning she grabbed Emma’s wrist, pulling her into the mansion until they were standing only a few feet from Regina and waving the door shut with a flick of her wrist. “I like where this is going. We could have some fun, the three of us. Just like our dreams,” she added, tilting her head to the side and appraising Emma once more. Her hand was still around Emma’s wrist, and the blonde was hyper aware of the contact. 

Emma shot Regina a questioning glance, but the brunette’s eyes were locked on the Queen, defiance and _something else_ burning in her eyes. Her nostrils flared and she broke eye contact, earning a chuckle from the Queen. 

“She was here when I got home,” Regina explained, folding her arms over her chest, “And I haven’t been able to get her to leave.” 

“She doesn’t like me,” The Queen pouted, sticking out her lower lip and cocking her head to the side. This earned an eye roll from Regina, and the Queen grinned again, eyes making their way up and down Emma’s body once more. “But I think you do.”

Emma swallowed, sucking in a sharp breath when the Queen closed the gap between them in one stride. She was so close now. Her cleavage swelled as she inhaled, and Emma couldn’t help but glance down. The Queen, of course, caught the motion. 

“You’re ridiculous,” Regina scoffed, voice taking on a hard edge that Emma hadn’t heard since she’d first arrived in Storybrooke. “And you’re out of line.” 

“I don’t think Emma’s complaining,” The Queen purred, backing Emma into a wall. “It seems we’re not the only one who’s been keeping a secret.” Her eyes remained locked with Emma’s as she spoke. “Did she tell you about those nights after we argued?” She was smirking again, tongue poking briefly at the corner of her mouth as she relished the grimace from her other half.

“I swear to god—“ Regina broke in, but the Queen plowed on anyway. 

“We called Graham a few times, but our imagination was better.” The Queen’s face was inches from Emma’s at this point. “The nurse was a little more satisfying. At least she was a woman.” She let one hand drift up to tangle in Emma’s curls before adding,“And blonde. But nothing compares to the real thing.”

Emma’s eyes darted to Regina, whose face had gone red — whether from embarrassment or fury was up for debate. 

The Queen lifted Emma’s chin with one finger, drawing Emma’s attention back to her. “We could make that a reality, blondie. What do you say?” She leaned in, and for a moment Emma thought that she was going to kiss her — that _Regina, but not really Regina but still Regina_ was going to kiss her — but she leaned in to speak the words against Emma’s ear, lips skimming over her cheek. “Wanna have some fun? You see, I’d rather have my mouth somewhere else right now. I think you’ll find I’m quite skilled.” 

Emma’s brow shot up, and her eyes darted over to Regina as she finally found her voice. She tried to push back the waver in her words as she spoke, but now the Queen was ghosting her lips across her neck and _god_. “So this is you without inhibition, huh?” 

Regina pushed a hand through her hair, and she let out a small, nervous chuckle, avoiding Emma’s gaze. “Miss Swan, meet the Evil Queen. I’m sorry that she lacks tact.” She added, fixing a glare on her other half. 

The Queen leaned back and turned slightly toward Regina, though her hand released Emma’s arm and found its way firmly around Emma’s hip. She flicked her free wrist and with a puff of purple smoke Regina appeared beside them, eyes wide and body flush with both Emma and the Queen. “Oh, stop pouting, dear,” the Queen hummed, wrapping her free hand around her other half’s waist and pulling her close. She brushed her lips over the corner of Regina’s mouth, leaving lipstick tracks and a wide-eyed Regina in her wake. “You didn’t think you weren’t invited, did you?” 


End file.
